Flowers
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Troy compliments Emma on her beautiful singing voice and accompanies her to visit her mother's grave. Couple: Tremma (Troy/Emma)


**I recently caught up with watching Megaforce, and Harmony and Dizchord is definitely one of my ****favourite****episodes.**

**Summary: Troy compliments Emma on her beautiful singing voice and accompanies her to visit her mother's grave.**

**Couple: Tremma (Troy/Emma) **

**Fandom: Power Rangers Megaforce**

**Timeline: Takes place a few hours after Harmony and Dizchord.**

* * *

Troy Burrows and Emma Goodall walked home together, after school. Emma slowly pushed her bike as she walked beside Troy.

"Your singing really saved us back there." Said Troy.

Emma looked down, feeling her cheeks becoming pink. "It's nothing, I'm sure that there are other girls who sing better than me."

"You're the best I've ever heard though." Blurted Troy.

Emma blushed slightly and replied nervously, "Er, thanks."

The pair walked in silence letting the sounds of nature sink in.

"The sounds of nature are sweet aren't they?" Commented Emma.

Emma took out her camera and snapped a shot of a pair of butterflies fluttering over a yellow daffodil patch.

Troy nodded and a sign caught his attention. "Should we pick some flowers?"

Troy pointed to a large sign to their left, and in front of it was a large field of flowers. The sign showed a picture of a young girl picking a daisy, meaning that the flowers could be picked. Emma smiled and nodded. Emma locked her bike and walked over to the field and picked up a bucket.

Emma bent down and picked several pink daisies. Troy picked several pink Gladioluses and red Gerberas. Being a nature lover, Emma picked only a dozen. She only picked pink daisies.

"These are actually my mom's favourite flowers." Said Emma, referring her bouquet.

Both Troy and Emma handed their buckets over and let a volunteer warp the flowers in a proper bouquet.

"I see, no wonder you picked them." Said Troy.

Emma smiled as the volunteer handed Emma her daisy bouquet. Troy received his with a small smile as well.

"Maybe, I'll go and visit my mom before I head home." Said Emma, looking at her bouquet.

"I'll accompany you, it _is _getting late." Said Troy, emphasizing on the time.

Emma smiled, "Thanks."

Emma got her bike and the two walked to the nearby cemetery, where Emma's mom was buried. Emma placed the bouquet on her mother's tombstone, and gave a small smile. Troy placed an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'll see you again mom." Whispered Emma.

"Thanks for walking me here." Said Emma, still pushing her bike.

"It's nothing, and besides it's not safe for a girl to walk alone in a graveyard even if it isn't that dark." Said Troy.

"Thanks for being a gentleman Troy." Said Emma, with a teasing smile.

Troy smiled and looked at the horizon, since the cemetery was on a hill. The sky was a beautiful orange and yellow, the sun was setting. Emma got out her camera and took photos of the beautiful sunset. Troy looked at Emma, he had hoped to cheer up Emma. She seemed kind of sad, she obviously missed her mother, and the sunset was just an additional bonus.

Troy placed his bouquet in front of Emma. "For you."

Emma looked kind of shocked, but accepted the bouquet.

"You seemed kind of down, I thought these might cheer you up." Said Troy.

Emma smiled, "Thanks for the flowers."

* * *

**It's been nine months since I wrote a fic for this fandom, I plan on writing more, since high school is finally over and I don't have any more exams until I start my next level of education in April next year. **

**Please review! **

**P.S Red Gerbera's are really nice; you should look at a photo of them. **

**Meaning of Gerberas:**

**When you want to send the gift of cheer, gerbera daisies are your perfect choice. The gerbera daisy holds an added meaning of cheerfulness, which stems from the assortment of colors available. An assorted bouquet of gerbera daisies can lift the spirit and sending one is an ideal way to brighten someone's day. These are just the perfect message for many different occasions such as birthdays, get well, congratulations, thank you among other cheerful messages.**

**Gladioluses**** mean courage and bravery, it is usually sent as a message of courage and strength,**


End file.
